The Girl Who Had No One
by nightlyroses
Summary: Well, she had nearly no one. Remus Lupin's thoughts on the tragedy that came with that fateful night five years later. Includes twin!fem!Harry, alive!Jily, and free!Sirius in a classic Wrong-Child-Who-Lived!AU.


It really wasn't fair, Remus bitterly knew, to see one twin get showered with a ridiculous amount of love, affection, and adoration while the other got completely ignored and shunned.

It was _disgusting_ to see the two former Head students let fame into their heads and having it affect their care for their children. All because their _precious_ son Liam somehow defeated Lord Voldemort at the age of one and became known as the Boy Who Lived. They didn't even seem to remember that their daughter Jenna was in the same room that night and nearly died from it as well. All they cared about was their famous and _perfect_ heroic son.

It broke his heart every time to see the little girl try to grab her parents' attention only to be brushed off or snapped at, always disappointing her to tears. It had already gotten to the point where any sign of indifference or irritation received by her parents would break her down years ago. He _shuddered_ to think how often this happened when he wasn't even in the house, which he usually was.

James and Lily always tried to discourage him from "paying too much attention to the Girl-Who-Did-Not-Defeat-Voldemort," and it probably would've worked considering his submissive nature if it weren't the fact that he always saw her lonely and broken expression in his head. The worst part? He knew exactly what she was feeling.

Being a werewolf, he would know the feeling of being shunned and unpopular. But Jenna…it was only because she wasn't the Child-Who-Lived. It was one of the worst and most shallow reasons he knew. At least, hating werewolves was reasonable (in his opinion).

Honestly, if he could, he would just have Jenna live with him. But it was impossible. He was a werewolf. And James and Lily would never let him because he would be "taking too much attention from their precious Boy-Who-Live." There was no way he could get around that because no abuse was going around the house. Jenna was perfectly well-fed, her sleeping environment was comfortable and warm, and she had no injuries. Legally, she was in a perfectly safe household.

"Moony…"

Remus grunted slightly as the body of a six-year-old Potter girl slammed into him and hugged him tightly. A groan escaped from his throat when he realized that she was crying…again. Casting a glare at the other Potters, Sirius, and _Dumbledore_ discussing some sort of plan for Liam's future as the boy destined to kill Voldemort once and for all, he cast some silencing charms around him and the young girl before sitting back down the couch and cuddling the sobbing girl. "There, there…what did they say to you this time, Jenny?"

Only he ever called her that. "W-why a-am I-I n-never g-good e-enough f-for them, M-Moony?"

A grim expression crossed his face as he sighed. "I wish I knew, Jenny. You've always been good enough for me."

It was the truth. For him. "W-why is it a-always L-Liam? W-what a-about m-me?"

Another sigh escaped him as he stroked the little girl's long auburn hair. "I wish I knew their reasoning for their atrocious behaviour, Jenny. But don't _ever_ think it's your fault. You are a wonderful little girl, and they are awful for not realizing that. Everyone."

He wasn't even sure if she heard him – or believed him – through all her sobs. Sighing again (he seemed to be doing that a lot for the past five years), he adjusted the little girl on his lap and glanced over at today's _Daily Prophet_. Yet another article on the Boy-Who-Lived made it to the front page. The Ministry really liked sucking up to the Potters, didn't they? He suddenly snorted. Rita Skeeter would actually have a field day if someone actually told her that or if she knew that a _werewolf_ of all people was a better father to the invisible Potter than her own pureblood father. And that was the sad truth.

Looking resentfully at the group of people completely absorbed in their own world, Lily noticed his somewhat subtle glare and waved him over to join the conversation, but he shook his head firmly. "Remus!"

He shook his head again. Lily looked as if she was going to try to persuade him further, but James nudged her arm and mouthed, _Full moon coming up_. Remus snorted. Whatever excuses their twisted minds could come up with suited him fine.

This whole thing really did confuse him. How could James and Lily get all these fame into their heads? They had been Head Boy and Girl in seventh year, for Merlin's sake! They should've been able to handle these kind of things responsibly and sensibly. Sirius, he would've (sort of) understood, but James and _Lily_? Lily, especially! The Lily he knew would've never done anything like this and would've hated anyone for doing so. Apparently, there was such a thing as the opposite of maturing.

Tearing his gaze away from the group he hated so much to be linked with, he looked at the still-crying six-year-old girl in his lap. No girl should be forever following her brother's shadow in everyone's eyes. They practically wiped her from the plane of existence.

He was really glad he didn't have any siblings because his parents would've likely favoured their human children over the half-breed werewolf.

Speaking of being a werewolf, the wolf in him was growling with rage at the treatment of his favourite cub. And James wondered why Moony was always so violent towards Prongs for the past five years.

Because while the human mind is not in control of the wolf, it still and always retains the familial knowledge.

He felt someone else sit on the sofa and turned to see Sirius. While Sirius wasn't as neglectful as James or Lily, Remus always felt that Sirius never made the effort to help his goddaughter. Of course, Sirius was still as immature as he was during their school years. But he still cared.

Sirius smiled grimly at the sobbing six-year-old in Remus's arms. "I was really getting sick of all their so-called big plans for Liam."

Remus smiled bitterly back as he opened the charms to let Sirius in. "I got sick of them a long time ago."

"I should've tried harder with her. James always kept pulling me into the Liam Potter Fan Club."

"You're here now, aren't you?"

"I guess."

And with that, the two men focused their attention on the poor girl who was left in cold dark isolation.

Neither noticed her brother ignoring the conversation about him in turn for staring at his sister with a look of pity on his face.

* * *

 **AN:** Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks in advance to those who do!


End file.
